


Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal, F/F, Oral, Polyamory, Rimming, Strap-On, Threwsome, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kimball head exceptionally stressed out, leading an entire world as it recovered from a war. Thankfully, Carolina and Grey are there to help fix that.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Emily Grey/Vanessa Kimball
Kudos: 8





	Stress Relief

There were days when Vanessa Kimball wanted to kill someone. Or many someone’s. Or the entire fucking planet. This was one of those days. Being the leader of Chorus was a critical job, and one she was proud to admit that she did remarkably well, considering that they were just coming off of the back of a civil war. But that didn’t mean that it wasn’t sometimes hell. New Armonia was a place of chaos, where it never slept. Mostly because the Reds and Blues lived there. And they seemed to attract trouble wherever they went.

At least it wasn’t trouble that threatened to kill everyone, this time. Just themselves. If Washington wasn’t keeping such a close eye on them, with Tucker and bizarrely Grif’s aid, then Kimball was sure that at least Sarge would have somehow killed himself. The former general had to force herself to remember to focus on the positives of their new situation. She wasn’t constantly fearing that she would die. That was a definite upside. As was the fact that she didn't have to wear her damned armour all over the place. Just for target practice. Even Washington didn’t wear his armour much anymore- he preferred a black and yellow hoodie. She laughed quietly to herself. She guessed that the man’s old habits died hard. 

Kimball herself looked different than what most would expect of a general. She had chocolate-coloured skin, and piercing brown eyes. Her hair was straight, and flowed down to just past her shoulders. She donned a simple outfit- white t-shirt and blue jacket, and a pair of jeans. It was a look that the former general found she liked both out of visual appeal and practicality, and was usually seen wearing it when at work. It was Emily Grey- her girlfriend- that had suggested an attire like it. It was surreal for Grey (a woman who almost always donned a white lab coat, even with nothing at all beneath it) to be giving genuinely sound fashion advice, but then Grey was quite literally a genius, and it would be logical that she would offer sound advice.

The leader of all of Chorus found herself at her home. For someone as politically powerful as she was, some would be surprised at how… mundane her house was. There was no outward sign that Kimball lived there. Just as she liked it. Taking fast strides, Kimball reached her door, opening it and stepping through the threshold of her doorway. A smile crossed her face for the first time in hours. 

Kimball glanced around her home, listening attentively to try and discern where her lovers were. She knew Grey was at home, she had texted in advance to inform the general of that. She couldn’t hear anything.  
“Grey? You there?” Kimball spoke up, closing the door behind her as she stepped further into the house.   
“Up here!” A different voice replied from upstairs. Kimball’s smile only grew as she almost sprinted up the stairs. She knew the only place the speaker could be- their bedroom.

Kimball stepped into her bedroom, and let out an audible gasp. Agent Carolina was sat upon her bed, a small smirk on her features. Her emerald coloured eyes shone with amusement.   
“Hey, Vanessa.” Carolina spoke. She, Grey, and Kimball were in a polyamorous relationship- they loved each other equally and were effectively dating one another. Kimball didn’t respond immediately, and was instead staring at her lovers. Both were completely naked, and sat upon the bed with smiles.Grey, unlike Carolina, was clearly dressed for the occasion, her hands cuffed behind her, and her mouth gagged. She was still able to move, but that was all she could do. 

Kimball simply took in the sight. Carolina, red hair messily cascading down her face, a cocky smirk crossing her features. The woman’s large breasts- easily the largest out of the three of them- rest beautifully upon Carolina’s toned frame. Further down, below Carolina’s impressive abs, was her most sensitive- and delightful- spot. It was framed beautifully with a thick patch of crimson hairs, Kimball thought, and she loved it. 

Grey, on the other hand, was a shockingly thin woman for someone so tall. She had no semblance of abs, and her chest was rather small compared to Kimball’s and especially Carolina’s, but she was taller than both of them. Her hair was permanently crazy, an uncontrollable ginger mess atop her head. Her skin was notably pale, but offset by surprisingly dark brown eyes. They were sharp and focused. It was a strange look, Kimball was aware, but still a beautiful one. The woman’s intelligence was fierce, and her wit was unending. 

“W-Why are you doing this?” Kimball inquired.  
“I heard you were having a crappy day today, and mentioned it to Emily. She suggested that we do this as a surprise for you.” Carolina smiled. “We’re yours for tonight… mistress.” Kimball thought for a second, before smirking herself. She knew that Carolina despised to be tied up, unlike Grey who seemed to adore it.   
“‘Lina? Strip me.” Kimball commanded after a moment’s thinking. Carolina stepped forwards, gently pulling Kimball’s jacket and top off. It didn’t take long- a sign that she’d done it many times before. Once the former general was missing her upper body’s clothes, Carolina’s smirk simply grew. Kimball never wore a bra, nor panties- she found they got in the way. 

Carolina gently latched her lips upon one of Kimball’s dark nipples, suckling gently upon them as she reached lower upon her lover’s body. Kimball let out a soft, pleasured sigh as she did so, making eye contact with Grey. The bound woman was watching intently, not making a single sound. The wetness between Grey’s legs was a sign enough that she was enjoying the sight. It took Carolina longer to remove Kimball’s jeans than it did to remove both her jacket and shirt combined- her mind was focused elsewhere. She didn’t remove her lips from Kimball’s breast once she was done, instead just lifting her hand and placing it against the other, massaging the supple flesh. 

Kimball had an idea, and without pulling away from Carolina, managed to reach behind her into a drawer. A moment of work later, and she had extracted a purple toy. She set it down on the bed, a small distance from Grey.   
“Ride it.” Kimball commanded. Grey nodded immediately, moving forwards. Kimball found it fascinating that Grey did not plunge the fake cock directly into her damp folds as soon as she was over it, instead moving yet further towards the Freelancer and the general, and pushing the toy into her ass.

Kimball should have guessed. All 3 women enjoyed having their asses filled over their pussies- it was a small miracle that they had found each other. Or maybe the work of some greater force. Kimball found it hard to think about philosophy, however. When one of your girlfriends is hungrily playing with your tits, and the other riding a dildo, it’s hard to think about things that complicated. As Grey’s quiet moans filled the room, Kimball glanced down the to crimsonette.   
“Lina?” She spoke quietly. Carolina glanced up, but did not break away from her lover’s breast.  
“Lie down.” She commanded, pointing to the bed. 

Making a slightly sad sound, to be separating from her girlfriend’s perfect chest- a sentiment Kimball echoed, as Carolina’s mouth always felt like heaven, she moved over to the bed as her dominant had requested. She laid upon her back, spreading her legs to reveal her hairy snatch. Kimball didn’t touch either of her lovers, searching for something as she savoured the sound of Grey’s muffled moans. She managed to find what she was looking for, lifting it up to show Carolina. It was a strap-on. Quickly sliding it up her legs, the toy managed to seem rather natural, surrounded by Kimball’s patch of thick brown hairs. She strolled over to Carolina, the toy shaking from side to side with every step. She turned her eye to Grey, watching as the pale woman bounced upon her fake cock. It was a wonderful sight.  
“Lie down, Grey.” She ordered. 

Grey stopped after one last thrust upon the cock, before falling back where she was. She was right next to Carolina, and both of their cores were facing Grey. Perfect. She had a thought. “Carolina, move so your tits are over Grey’s face. Pull out her gag. I want your ass up here, near my face, though.” It was a surreal order, she knew, but Carolina immediately followed it. She quickly undid Grey’s gag, positioning her chest over the genius’s face. Once that was done, she lifted her rear up, until Kimball could easily reach it without bending down much. Neither Grey nor Carolina entirely knew what their lover would do next. 

Kimball pushed her strap-on forward, pushing her toy into Grey’s rear end. The dildo that had previously filled her hole was now just resting upon the bed. Grey let out a soft moan, as Kimball thrust into her asshole gently. The ginger woman lifted her head, locking her lips around Carolina’s sensitive breasts, suckling upon her girlfriend’s nipple as Kimball pumped her strap-on into her ass. Carolina’s lips parted in a moan as Grey played with her sensitive chest. Grey moaned around Carolina’s chest, as Kimball’s strapon pumped in and out of her tightest hole. 

Kimball smirked slightly, bending down and gently running her tongue around the edge of Carolina’s sensitive asshole. The crimsonette let out a slightly louder moan than her prior one, the pleasure emanating from both her chest and rear. Carolina buried her blushing face into the pillow of their bed, biting down to muffle her sounds of pleasure as Kimball’s tongue pushed into her asshole. She did not neglect Grey, however, using one hand to slip lower down- running down Carolina’s thighs and resting upon Grey’s damp folds. The other slipped between Carolina’s legs, pushing her middle fingers into both of her lovers’ pussies. Both Grey and Carolina let out yet louder moans as Kimball pleasured them, pushing her tongue and her strapon deeper into their tight assholes.

Kimball decided to slip yet another finger into both Grey and Carolina’s tight snatches. Letting out muffled cries of pleasure (Carolina from the pillow, Grey from the tit occupying her mouth), they both couldn’t do anything other than allow Kimball to take them to an entirely undiscovered world of pleasure. They’d never done anything like this before, but it was certain that both of them adored it. 

Continuing to use her tongue to pleasure every small centimetre of Carolina’s ass, and thrust deeper and deeper into Grey’s asshole. Carolina’s muffled screams of pleasure filled the room, muffling even Grey’s pleasured cries. Kimball knew both Grey and Carolina exceptionally well, and was perfectly aware that both women were racing towards their orgasms. Their pussies were spasming around Kimball’s fingers, their assholes clenching around Kimball’s tongue and toy.

Kimball continued to thrust, harder and harder. Grey’s moans were clearly audible now, even through Carolina’s breast. On some level, Kimball was actually jealous of Grey- Carolina’s tits were incredible to play with. At least she could taste the best part of Carolina. Pushing her tongue as deep as it could go, Carolina went over the edge, and screamed aloud, lifting her head from the pillow as her cunt squirted out clear liquid over Kimball’s dark skin. It made the former general look as if she had been oiled, if in the lewdest possible way. She loved it.

Grey was soon to follow Carolina, crying out around the bustier woman’s chest as her pussy spasmed and squirted over Kimball’s hand, her asshole clenching down around the fake cock rammed into her asshole. Kimball wished she could make her toy shoot cum into Grey also, but alas, she lacked such a strap-on. For now, at least. She smiled as she watched both women, completely spent, collapse atop one another, tiredly wrapping their arms around each other. Kimball quickly discarded the strap on, having removed it from Grey’s asshole as she pulled her tongue from Carolina’s rear, and climbed into the cum-soaked bed with her lovers.

It had been a shitty day, absolutely, but Kimball would happily admit that this was the best night she’d had in years. And it was all thanks to her two perfect girlfriends.


End file.
